My Perfect Wedding
by Cherryb3
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been friends for literally forever. So of course they will talk about everything. Even Sakura's future. Especially her  future  wedding.


**Authors Note:** So this story is partly based on my life experience. See I chose out my wedding dates for the future and also what's going to happen at my bridal shower. Don't worry, the bridal shower stuff came first and it's only because I am going to a wedding soon so it's cool and make sense. So anyway I got this idea for this story because I thought maybe it was weird that I was coming up with wedding plans and I chose the dates for like 2015 and 2016 (2 different days is what I came up with). So yeah, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto at all. Boo…wait, I'll get over it.

**My Perfect Wedding**

15 year old Sakura was hanging out with 15 year old Sasuke for the third time this week. Ever since Sasuke was born (since he is 4 months younger than Sakura and she will NEVER let Sasuke forget that she is 4 months older than him) they were friends. They hung out at least (key word is at least) once a week and this week was one of the many times when Sasuke and Sakura hung out more than one day of that week.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking to the academy. They just wanted to walk and talk today. So they decided to walk to the academy.

"Sasuke, hey Sasuke, guess what?" Sakura said, poking her best friend in the ribs.

"I can't guess. You're mind is crazy and I have no idea what the heck you could be thinking." Sasuke told her.

"Well, just try to guess."

"Fine, you saw something and you wanted to tell me what you saw."

"No. You lose the game. No actually, I wanted to tell you that I chose a date for my wedding." Sakura said happily, looking at Sasuke with a big smile on her face.

"Your wedding to who? You aren't even dating anyone!" Sasuke told her.

"Yeah I know. I was just thinking about it. It's going to be on a Saturday. I actually chose 2 dates. One is my birthday and the other is yours. I chose 2 dates because I don't really know if I want to have a March wedding or a July wedding."

"Do you know who you are getting married to yet?"

"No, I haven't gone that far. I just chose a date and what is going to happen at my bridal shower."

"Okay then you nut."

"Hey, I just want you to know before everyone else. Also I wanted you to keep those dates open so that you can go, because you are invited to the wedding." Sakura told him happily.

"Okay, I'll be there." Sasuke said. "Oh but I have to like who you are marrying ASAP. I have to know who it is. If I don't approve, you can't marry them in real life."

"Okay Sasuke. Well hey; I actually have to go home now." Sakura said, once she looked at her cell phone.

"Okay, I'll see ya at school tomorrow then." Sasuke said.

"Okay then. Bye." Sakura said waving good bye to her best friend.

The next day at school Sakura found Sasuke right away.

"Sasuke guess what?"

"You figured out who you're marrying?"

"No!" Sakura said. "But I know that Naruto was the best man."

"Okay. Was he the only one you saw?" Sasuke asked, closing his locker.

"Yeah. But if this keeps happening, I will figure it out." Sakura said. "Now I have to get to home room so I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay Sak. See you at lunch." Sasuke said, walking into his homeroom class.

The next day at school Sakura was not there, well not in the morning at least. Sasuke found her at lunch.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Where were you?"

"I slept in by accident. Anyway that's not what I need to tell you." Sakura said.

"Okay, did you figure out who you're marrying yet?"

"No, but I got the other groomsman."

"Okay cool. Who are they?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Neji, Shikamaru, and..." Sakura said not looking at Sasuke.

"And who?" Sasuke asked trying to look her in the eyes. She refused.

"Itachi, your brother." Sakura said, turning red in the face.

"So then you are marrying me?" Sasuke asked, laughing a bit.

"I think so. I still really didn't see the face."

"Well I think the only person to choose those guys as the groomsman would be me. So yeah Sak, I think you're marrying me. Sorry."

"Well…maybe I want to marry you." Sakura said, not looking at Sasuke and turning red in the face.

"Cool, because I think I want to marry you too. There's just one thing we'd need to do before we get married though." Sasuke said.

"And what's that?" She asked, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"We need to date. We can't just get married. Well, we could, it's just…I'd rather date you first. Even though we know everything about each other because we have been friends for like forever." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah. So I guess we'll start dating ASAP?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah, we'll start dating ASAP. Next time we hang out we'll call it a date. How's that?" Sasuke asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"Okay! So do you wanna date today?"

"Sure Sak. We'll date today"

"Yeah! Sasuke-Kun and I are going on a date!" Sakura said, acting like an obsessed Sasuke fangirl.

"Sakura, I thought you were over the Sasuke fangirl stage."

"I was, still am. Actually I was never a Sasuke fangirl; I was a Sasuke best friend!"

"And now you are a Sasuke girlfriend. The first and probably only one."

"I hope so!" Sakura said laughing.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that it's going to turn out that way."

"So Sasuke? When do you want to get married?"

**Authors Note:** So I think for not writing this out and just going off the top of my head I feel that this turned out pretty good. Sure it could be better, but hey, I don't care…for now. So review if you would like. If you feel it could be better just let me know. Okay bye!


End file.
